A Trickster Made Us Do It!
by TheScarlettRaven
Summary: A reappearance of an old adversary causes Sam and Dean to re-evaluate their relationship. Mid-Season Four. Wincest- mild dub con and first time. Sexual content and language.


**Title: **A Trickster Made Us Do It!

**Author: **Scarlettraven9

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **A reappearance of an old adversary causes Sam and Dean to re-evaluate their relationship. This story was written last year during the middle of Season Four and posted on LJ then- so takes place before the season four finale and before we found out the season five secret about The Trickster.

**Beta's: **HeatheroftheNight and BlueEyedDemonLiz

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the Supernatural universe, I just like to play.

**A/N: **This story is dedicated to the three people HeatheroftheNight because she is the person that inspired me to try fanfiction. A new friend who is now writing with me- Feather Touch. And finally- BlueEyedDemonLiz, she (along with HeatheroftheNight and Feather Touch) is my enabler.

Sam was exhausted. The last hunt had been an easy salt and burn, but there had being grave digging involved and that was no fun.

A quick shower had left him feeling clean and ready to hit the hay.

Exiting the bathroom, Sam found his brother spread out on his own bed.

"Sammy, get the lights." Dean whined.

Before Sam could comply, the lights flickered sending both boys on alert.

Holding his breath, Sam was shocked when a man just appeared in the middle of the room.

Dean already had his knife in hand and was ready to attack.

Laughter caught both boys by surprise. "Whoa, Dean that little thing isn't going to hurt me."

Sam traded looks with Dean and he could see the recognition in his brother's face.

_The Trickster!_

Dean kept the knife trained on the Trickster. "Get the Hell out of our room, or I'll find something that will hurt you!"

Sam swallowed hard and waited for the Demi-God to reply.

"Sorry boys, we have business to discuss." The Trickster smiled and snapped his fingers.

There was a flash of light and Sam found himself tied to a chair, with his brother next to him in the same predicament.

The over confident creature stood in front of them smiling.

Sam found his voice first. "What the Hell do you want?"

The Trickster shook his head. "Such language there, Sammy."

Dean pulled at the ropes in anger next to Sam. "That's tame compared to what I want to say to you."

"I'll bet Deano. So why don't I just get to the point. You see this little dance you two are doing with the angels and demons, well let's just say in the end it doesn't go well. Those two sides pull you two apart and I must say you both are so much better as a team."

Sam swallowed hard trying to comprehend what the Trickster was alluding to. "Are you telling us that you've come from the future with bad news?"

"Yep, I **am** Marty McFly. And you two need to do something now to ensure that the world doesn't fall apart. I so don't want to lose my fun playground, and believe me when I say right now, the end ain't pretty!"

Dean huffed. "I'm so sorry for you, McFly, but what good does it do for you to have us tied up?"

The Trickster laughed. "Well, having you tied up and locked away in a place where no angel or demon will find you, is a start. It keeps **them** from breaking you apart. But, really you need to be in on the game against Lilith if the good guys are going to win- so this isn't the solution."

Dean opened his mouth, but Sam was afraid that his brother's snarkiness was going to get them in trouble so he cut him off.

"Okay, so what **is** the solution?" Sam asked stomach queasy.

"Good question there, Sam, one I've given a lot of thought to. You two are strong together, and you are both close- scary close. I think that it wouldn't take much to well...uh seal the deal so to speak."

Dean groaned. "Dude, make some sense! What could make Sam and me any closer? We're brothers for Christ-sake!"

Sam's felt nauseous as he realized where the conversation was heading. "Y-You don't... God you don't..."

The Trickster smiled. "Cat-got-your tongue Sam? Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Angels and demons might be able to topple the brotherly bond but if you two finally took that step forward, the forbidden one... then I think your bond would be unbreakable."

"A step forward, what the Hell are you talking about?" Dean struggled again against his bonds.

Sam took a calming breath, and answered. "Dean he wants us to... God I can't believe I'm going to say this... he wants us to be lovers."

Sam watched as his brother's eyes became wide with understanding.

"The Hell we will." Dean spat out.

The Trickster tisked. "Now, now, don't be so hasty. The way I see it, either I keep you two locked up in this room forever- and yes I'll feed and water my new pets. Or, you two take the plunge and do the deed, the nasty..."

Dean cut the God off. "Get to the point."

"Party Pooper. In other words, I'll free you two if you become lovers." The Trickster finished with a smirk.

Sam cleared his throat. "So let me just... God let me just...make sure I understand what you're proposing." He paused and took a deep breath. "EIther we, uh... do it or we're stuck in this room for the rest of our lives."

Sam glanced around and finally took in his surroundings. It was a small bedroom with one large bed. There was a door but no windows.

"Yep, that's about it. The one door does lead to a bathroom, and that's it. You and Dean, here with nothing to do. Like I mentioned before, I would provide food, but that's it." The Trickster was smiling and Sam could tell that he was enjoying torturing the boys with this set up.

The thought of being stuck with Dean, for the rest of their lives in a little room was not a pleasant thought, but after the crap they had been through, it wasn't the worst thought either.

Dean seemed to agree. "Fine, Sam and I are finally done. No more worrying about saving people."

"Yep, done, finished. I bet that does sound good but what about your friends out there? Bobby and Ellen, the other hunters, are you willing to just let them face the end alone? And in a month, will you still feel the same, day after day staring at the walls closing in? I don't think so."

Sam ached at the thought of their friends facing off against Lilith alone. "You're right, but why do we have to be lovers? Why couldn't you just let us go, with the knowledge that we have to stay a team?"

A flustered sounding Dean echoed. "Yeah, what he said."

"Good point, but I just don't think so. You two haven't seen what I've seen. And truthfully, there are rules about this sort of thing, I could get into a lot of trouble for revealing what I have. But, let me just say this, what happens is bad, and Sam this inner battle your fighting- you're gonna lose because the angels take Dean from you." The Trickster tisked again.

Sam felt like he was slapped. His biggest fear was revealed to him and it was hard to breath with the knowledge.

Dean once again struggled against the ropes, growling with frustration. "You, Bastard. God Damn you!"

"Temper, temper Dean. I'm only telling the truth of what could happen if we don't change things right now. But really, I've said all that I can say, and to be honest I'm beginning to get bored with it. So, I'm going to leave you two alone to figure things out. Just remember, freedom always comes with sacrifice and this one isn't really that bad. To be honest, deep down I think you both agree with me."

Before Sam could react to the Trickster's last statement, the Demi-God snapped his fingers and disappeared with his laughter echoing in the small room.

-0-

Dean was not happy. He'd gone to Hell to save his brother, and now well now they were both_ royally fucked_.

Once the Trickster had left, both boys had found themselves still in the wooden chairs but now they were no longer tied to them.

He looked at his brother, and didn't like what he saw. The kid was pale and sunk in on himself. Dean could feel the guilt and self-loathing radiating off of his younger brother.

Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and felt his brother flinch away.

"Damn it Sam, don't let that bastard get to you." Dean whispered out.

"It's my fault we're here. I'm a tainted evil bastard that you should have left dead." Sam's voice was shaky and he refused to look up.

"Oh Hell no, we're not doing this. Damn it Sam, beating yourself up does nothing to help us out of this situation, so stop it now." Dean used his best imitation of a dominating John Winchester.

Sam did look up, wiping a bit of moisture away from his eyes.

"So do you have a plan, Dean? 'Cause I really don't see a way out of this." Sam huffed back.

Dean deflated a bit. He really didn't have a plan.

_They were screwed, with no way out. Well, they could screw and get out of it... It was just sex right? One time, close their eyes and pretend to be with someone else sex. It could be done, maybe._

"Well Dean, I'm waiting for this big plan." Sam's tone was becoming petulant.

"We just do it Sam, it's just sex and then we move on, making damn sure that no one and I mean no one breaks us up as brothers or a team." Dean replied quickly and held his breath as he waited for his brother to explode and he was not disappointed.

"We just do it? Damn it Dean, this is no time to be joking around!" Sam jumped out of the chair and started pacing.

Dean winced at his brother's tone. "Calm down Sam, this could work."

"Calm down! You want me to calm down? I don't think so Dean, because hell you've had a lot of stupid ideas over the years, but this one, well this one is just insane! Are you that much of a man-whore that having sex with your brother doesn't bother you?" Sam had stopped pacing and was staring straight at Dean.

Sam's tone had been full of anger, but Dean could see the pain and confusion in his brother's eyes. His little brother always looked to him for protection and answers, and Dean could tell at that moment it was no different.

"Sammy, I don't like this in the least, but we're dealing with a Demi-God that in the past we've not been able to defeat. We could sit this out, but how are we going to do that? Can you honestly live with yourself if we sacrifice Bobby and the rest of mankind so that we don't have to do this? I don't think I can, but I won't push this if it's not something you can do." Dean sighed in frustration, and waited as his brother took in his argument. He could tell by his brother's expression that the kid was deep in thought.

Dean watched as Sam walked over to the king size bed and plopped down heavily on it.

What was only probably a few minutes of silence, felt like an hour as he watched his brother mull over the situation.

Finally, he heard a soft sigh and then in a very quiet voice he heard Sam speak. "You're right Dean, there really is no other option."

Dean stood and walked over sitting down next to Sam, his shoulder brushing against his younger brother's in support.

"Damn it Sam, I so wish that I was wrong."

"I know." Sam replied bumping his shoulder against Dean's. A small smile on his face.

"So..." Dean started to speak but he really didn't know what to say next.

"So, Dean I think that if we're going to do this, we just need to...you know...do it. The more we think about it and postpone it, the worse it's going to be." Sam's voice was unsure and Dean felt anger flare up inside him again.

_Damn the Trickster for making his brother feel so unsure and afraid._

Dean realized that he needed to be the strong one here.

"You're right Sammy, we should get it over but I want to clear the air first. The most important thing, if we start this and you change your mind- you speak up and we stop. You hear me? No playing hero, if you can't do this we stop, understand?" Dean kept his voice stern and strong.

Sam nodded. "Okay, but the same goes for you, Dean."

"I'll be fine Sammy, but yeah, I promise to speak up if things get too weird." Sam snorted.

"Like this isn't too wierd, discussing this." Sam's face held an unsure smile.

"Amen to that little brother." Dean cleared his voice and continued. "So Sammy, I've never really wanted the details to your sexual life but well in college did you ever..."

Before Dean could continue, Sam spoke up. "No Dean, I never experimented with the opposite sex."

Dean couldn't help but grin at his brother's crimson face. Taking a calming breath and willing away his laughter, Dean spoke.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question, you are so not the type. Shit, I still can't believe you didn't know about the whole Dark Side of the Moon syncing up with The Wizard of Oz." Dean watched as his brother shrugged with a puzzled look on his face.

Sam shifted uncomfortable on the bed and stared at his hands. Clearing his voice, he spoke. "So Dean, have you uh ever, you know..."

Dean felt his face heat up. _Damn it if this was the last thing he ever wanted to discuss with Sam._

"Uh no...not with a guy. But one time, there was this girl who was very kinky. Uh, anyway she was into pegging- do you know what that is Sam?" Dean found his hands very interesting as he waited for Sam to answer.

"In college, I took this class called abnormal psychology and one of the chapters in the book was on sexual disorders and uh... that was mentioned in it." Sam stumbled over his words and then went silent.

Dean took a deep breath. "So what I'm getting at Sam is that uh, I kind of understand the basics of what's involved. And I was thinking that since I have some sort of understanding of what to do, that I should probably top, you do know what that means, right?

There was a snort of amusement next to him as Sam lifted his head and gave him eye contact.

"That and you are the butch one right? I'm the fussy one?" Sam's physical composure was calm, but his eyes showed Dean that Sam was afraid.

Dean was proud of his brother for being so strong. His brother's strength made Dean feel stronger.

_The Trickster is right about one thing, we are stronger together._

Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile. "Sure thing Samantha, just follow my lead and we'll be okay."

"I'll be happy to let you be in charge. Just like when you taught me to dance, you lead and I'll follow."

Dean smiled at that memory. "Yeah well, just don't cripple me this time!"

"Whatever Dean, I stepped on your foot, what one time? Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Nope, your big ass feet crushed my foot. So, uh, you ready Sam?"

Dean watched as Sam pondered over his question. Finally after a few seconds, his little brother replied.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

Dean reached his right hand over and cupped Sam's chin. He felt Sam tense as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Dean tried to not think about the goodnight kisses he had given little Sammy before bed and focused on his brother's body language. He wanted to be able to stop if he sensed his brother was in distress.

The kiss started off as a chaste kiss. Normally Dean would have immediately pushed for entry but this was far from normal. He was kissing his Sammy and because of that, moving slow felt right.

Sam's body remained tense but his mouth began to relax and soon Dean was able to tentatively lick along his brother's full lips. They were soft which was quite the contrast with the rough feel of the skin around the lips.

After fully mapping out Sam's lips and not sensing too much discomfort on his brother's part, Dean became bolder with his exploration. His tongue sought and found entry into his brother warm mouth.

Dean could taste the toothpaste his brother had used prior to getting ready for bed but there was something else, a taste that was purely Sammy. Dean was shocked at how good his brother tasted. The shock of the realization was almost enough to make him pull away.

Almost, except the desire to continue won out. It wasn't until he needed a breath that Dean finally pulled away.

Dean took a moment to take in his reluctant partner. His baby brother's pupils were dark, over taking the hazel color. Sam's lips were swollen from their heavy kissing and it made Dean want to dive in for more.

But his big brother instincts kicked in before he could react to his desire.

"You doing okay there, Sammy?" Dean found that his voice was rough with desire.

"Yeah, m'kay Dean." Sam's eyes were full of desire and his voice was deep with lust and it made Dean's dick twitch.

Dean swallowed hard trying to keep his desire in check. This was his brother in front of him, and because of that he had to be careful and move slowly.

"Good Sam, that's good. Uh, why don't we strip down to our boxers and get comfortable in bed." Dean was shocked at the authoritative tone of his voice.

Sam didn't seem to mind. He shook his head in agreement and immediately started stripping. Dean wanted to just watch but part of him felt wrong for staring at Sam. Instead Dean focused on stripping out of his own clothes.

Dean made quick work of his clothes and then began turning the bedding down so that he and his brother would be comfortable. Once he was done he lay down and waited for his brother to join him.

He looked up and caught sight of Sam standing at the edge of the bed in his black boxer briefs. Dean swallowed hard at the magnificent sight in front of him.

Lust caused his cock to harden as he took in Sam. He'd never really looked at Sam at least not in this way. His brother was beautiful. Tall and thin with very defined arms and abs.

Dean finally took in his brother's face and saw lust but also fear and confusion. Trying to reassure his baby brother, Dean gave him a smile.

"D-Dean." Sam stuttered out in reply, looking like a colt ready to bolt.

Dean patted the spot next to him and spoke in a soft voice. "It's okay Sam, I've gotcha and it's going to be okay."

Sam nodded and slowly crawled across the bed. The sight of his beautiful brother crawling in submission for him, made Dean want to grab his sibling and take him right then. Instead, Dean took a calming breath. He needed to take things slow with Sam so that he didn't spook him.

Sam settled next to Dean and stared at him. Dean could tell his brother breathing was fast, and was shivering a bit.

"Sam, we can stop, really." Dean reached over and pushed a stray hair away from his brother's forehead.

"No we can't Dean and it's okay. I just started over thinking things. I'll be okay, really." Sam's voice was firm but Dean wasn't fooled; he knew that Sam was far from okay.

"Sam, spill it, what's bothering you?" Dean hoped that if they talked things out, Sam would be more relaxed. His brother needed to be more relaxed or their first time love making would be domed from the start.

"He's watching. I know he is. I mean how else would he know if we ... you know." Sam's face flushed red.

"Yeah, you're right- the bastard is probably getting his jollies off watching us. You have to remember what Dad taught us about focusing. In a way this is a hunt, we have to do this to complete the hunt and so having sex should have your total focus. I know you can do that Sam, it's as ingrained in you as it is in me." Dean tried to keep his tone firm like their dad's in explaining a hunt.

"Okay, I think I can do that, but... do we have to go all the way? Would hand jobs work or just ... I don't know rubbing together?" Sam's face stayed a crimson color and finally he broke eye contact out of embarrassment.

"Sam, somehow I don't think that our host would accept dry humping, hand jobs or even blow jobs. Besides, do you want to perform each act, only to have us still stuck here? Me, personally, I'd like to just do it and be done." Dean tried to keep his voice calm even though the more he thought about what they were about to do, the more apprehensive he got.

Sam raised his head and gave his sibling eye contact. "You're right Dean, like I said I was over thinking it."

Dean smiled. "And you wouldn't be Sammy if you didn't. So are you still okay with me topping, because if you'd rather..."

Sam interrupted. "No, I have no clue... so yeah, I want you to top. I trust you big brother."

Dean gave his brother a reassuring smile, trying to show confidence that he didn't totally feel. "Okay, let's do this."

-0-

Sam was a roller coaster of emotions. The fact that he was in bed with his brother about to have sex with said brother was part of that, but there were other factors.

The fact that the Trickster was watching was way beyond creepy and it was hard for Sam to block that knowledge from his mind.

There was one other thing that was freaking Sam out that he hadn't shared with Dean. He hadn't dared share with Dean.

Once they had started kissing, Sam realized that he liked it. More than that, he was excited by it and his body had reacted accordingly. In Dean's arms Sam had always felt safe and loved. The kissing felt like an extension of that love.

_God, this is so not how I'm supposed to be reacting to this situation. _

Sam could see the lust in his brother's eyes, but that was just what it was. There was no way Dean could be feeling the same way.

His older brother lived for sex, and was the sex driven of the two so it made sense for Dean to react in a physical way after making out. His hormones had to be raging.

And Sam knew that his hormones were part of it too; it had been a while since he had been with someone. But the intensity of what he was feeling, that was what was scaring him.

"Sammy, you still with me bro?" Dean's voice reached the panicked fog that Sam found himself in.

"Yeah, m'okay." Sam was able to squeak the words out.

His brother gave him a frustrated sigh. "Sam, I've got to get you relaxed, and I'm just the man to do it. I'm the master of foreplay baby brother and that is the key to getting one's partner relaxed and in the mood."

"Dean, please just..." Sam could see Dean's confidence act for just what it was. It was a cover. A cover that his brother used whenever he was freaked out or scared. Sam still took some comfort in it, at least one of them was trying to keep their cool.

"Shhh, just let me do the work." Dean winked and moved in, taking Sam's chin into his right hand and guiding them both into a kiss.

Dean was true to his word, doing all the work, his kiss was forceful and took Sam by surprise. Not wanting to be totally submissive to his brother, Sam fought for dominance in their tongue dance.

Dean pulled away with a huff. "Sam, I'm leading this dance, remember?"

"I...okay." As hard as it was to be submissive in sex, Sam felt like with Dean he could do that.

Dean smirked and went back to his oral attack. Sam had to admit his brother was a good kisser.

_Damn, this is weird._

His brother pulled away for a needed breath and then decided to latch himself to Sam's neck. The attack on his neck took him by surprise but soon he was flexing to give his brother more skin to cover.

It felt good, sending goosebumps down his back. Sam felt his cock harden as the kisses turned to forceful sucking and biting. This was normally Sam's territory. He loved to suck, bite and mark the girls he had been with but he now realized that he liked the reversal treatment.

As his brother continued his attack on his neck, Sam felt his brother's hand's mapping out the skin on his chest. The large calloused hands stopped to pinch and rub his nipples and Sam moaned in ecstasy each time.

Dean pulled away. "Like it rough huh Sammy?"

Sam had trouble finding his voice, but in a lust blown voice was able to reply. "Yeah."

Dean smirked and then his mouth was on top of Sam's right nipple, nipping and licking. It caused Sam to arch his back up into the hot mouth that was driving him insane.

Sam realized that at this moment, all the other crap didn't matter. This was the best sex he'd ever had before and he felt safe and loved in Dean's arms.

"You still with me little brother?" Dean husked out as he move to the other nipple.

"So good Dean." Sam found himself replying truthfully.

"Told you I was good a foreplay, just wait until I get to the good stuff." Dean answered in his cocky tone.

Sam didn't care, Dean deserved to be cocky about his bedroom skills. The only annoyance Sam felt was the fact that Dean was taking away from their pleasure to brag.

"Dean, please use your mouth for something besides talking."

There was an evil glint to Dean's eyes as he replied. "Your wish is my command."

Sam felt his boxers being tugged away from his body and he eagerly lifted his hips to help with the process. He nearly blew his load like a horny teenager when his brother suddenly licked a stripe along his cock and then blew on it.

His body bucked at the attention and he felt his brother place his hands on each hip holding him in place.

Sam held his breath waiting for his brother's next move.

Dean positioned himself between Sam's legs and began looking him up and down like a hungry animal.

"Damn Sam, you look good enough to eat. I think I'm going to have to have a taste."

Before Sam could reply, he felt Dean's sinful lips suck his manhood down. He moaned in pleasure as his brother took him deep into his warm cavern. No girl had ever been able to suck him in so deep and he was glad Dean was holding him down, keeping him from thrusting.

Thrusting is what Sam's body wanted to do, to get deeper in the willing mouth that was sucking him down. He was grateful for the tight grip on his hips that kept him from choking his brother.

He felt Dean pull up and heard an obscene plop. Sam focused his eyes on his brother and his swollen lips.

Dean smiled and licked his lips. "Dude not bad. I've always excelled at eating pussy so sucking cock, is a piece of cake. Hold on tight Sammy, the best is to come."

Before Sam could reply his brother had already swallowed his length and had renewed his attack on it. Dean's tongue was doing a tango of sucking and swirling and Sam could feel himself getting close to coming. His balls were tightening and toes were curling. It wouldn't be long now.

"D-Dean, I-I'm gonna..." It was the only warning Sam could give before his body exploded in pleasure.

Dean didn't pull away, in fact he sucked down all of Sam's seed. Not a drop spilled and that had Sam very impressed and horny.

"So, best you've ever had right?" Dean smirked as he wiped away the moisture on his lips.

"D-Dean, that was amazing." Sam stuttered out as he collapsed on the bed.

"Yep, and I'm not done little brother. Now that I have you relaxed, we're going to move on to the main attraction and I'm gonna blow your mind." Dean gave Sam a predatorial smile as he began to remove his own boxers and it sent a shudder down Sam's spine.

-0-

Dean knew he had been made for sex, but what he had learned in the last few minutes was that he was made for Sam. _Damn if his brother wasn't the best lover he'd ever had. _

Sam was the most responsive lover he'd ever had. The boy was amazing. Dean was driven to make Sam feel so good and he'd never had that strong of a drive with any of his other lovers.

With Sam, sex felt right. It wasn't just fulfilling a physical need, it was fulfilling an emotional need that Dean didn't realize was there until now.

Looking down at his fucked out and relaxed brother, Dean couldn't wait to become intimate with him. He did worry about hurting Sam, so he was going to take things slow. His brother's needs would come before his.

He'd positioned himself between Sam's legs but he remembered that the back wasn't the best position for virgins. Peggy, the nickname he'd given the girl with the pegging kink, had told Dean that first time anal sex was best done with the person on their stomach or side.

Dean remembered that even on his stomach there had been some burning until Peggy had hit his prostate.

"Sam, since this is your first time, it would be easier if you were on your stomach or side, okay?" Dean watched as his blissed out brother took in his request.

"D-Dean, I want to be able to see you. Need to see you, please?" Sam's pupils were still lust blown, but his little brother was still able to turn on the puppy dog stare.

"Sure, we'll make it work." Dean reassured his sibling and then set about to look for supplies.

"Whatcha looking for Dean?" Sam's face was scrunched up in puzzlement.

"Uh supplies? I mean if he wanted us to have sex the least he could have done was provide supplies." Dean gritted out angrily. He hated thinking about the little bastard during such an intimate time of discovery with his brother.

Every the Geek Boy, Sam had the answer. "Bathroom?"

Dean nodded and tried not to run to the bathroom in question. In the medicine cabinet, Dean found lube but no condoms.

He slowly approached Sam who was sitting up on his elbows looking at him questioningly. "Find some?"

"Yeah, no condoms though." Dean answered as he dropped the lube on the bed next to Sam.

"I can't get pregnant Dean, not a big deal. I know you're a slut but I also know you're always careful so we're good." Sam answered teasingly.

Dean felt warm inside at the thought of how much his Sammy loved and trusted him. "I'm your slut now, dude."

"Yeah." Sam replied as he patted the spot next to him.

Dean climbed back onto the bed and between Sam's legs, never taking his eyes off of his little brother's intense gaze.

Dean cleared the lump from his throat. "Ready, gonna be a bit cold."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sam laid down shifting to give Dean more access.

Dean liberally applied the lube and tossed the tube to the side of the bed. He slowly rubbed his finger over his brother's puckered hole and was amazed at the lustful moan that came from his brother.

Encouraged, Dean slowly maneuvered his index finger inside his brother tight virginal passage. It was so tight and Dean felt his brother tense.

"Sam, you got to relax, it's better if you relax. I know it burns a bit huh?"

"It's not bad just weird you know? I'm okay." Sam released a deep breath and relaxed more.

Dean began to move his finger looking for his brother's prostate. "Sammy, I'm going to find your magic spot dude and then it will be good."

"Magic spot? Oh, you mean my prostate." Sam groaned out as Dean continued his exploration.

Dean chuckled a bit at his brother's geeky response and was about to comment, when he found **the spot**.

He knew it was the spot by the way his brother almost launched himself off the bed, crying out in ecstasy. Dean enjoyed the show his brother was putting on and once Sam had come down a bit, he hit his little brother's nub of nerves again.

"Ready for more Sam?" Dean grabbed the lube spreading more on his fingers.

"Fuck, yeah Dean." Sam moaned out.

Dean wasted little time wriggling his second finger in, twisting and scissoring his brother's tight hole. His brother was whimpering in pleasure the whole time.

Once his brother was stretched, Dean added a third finger. "Still okay?"

"So good Dean." Sam mumbled out, shifting to try and get Dean deeper.

"Ready for the real deal. I promise I'll take it slow." Dean gave Sam eye contact as he asked and he could see the sweat wetting his sibling's brow as the younger man panted in pleasure.

"Yeah, need to feel you." Sam's eyes were bright with lust.

Dean almost lost his load and gripped himself to stave off the building orgasm. Having his little brother at his mercy was such a turn on.

Slowly, he lined his cock up with Sam's quivering hole. It took a lot of restraint not to shove himself home, but Dean was able to move in slow and steady, pausing to let his brother adjust.

Sam panting and using the breathing techniques they had learned to make it through pain and that concerned Dean.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean stilled his movement and watched his brother intently.

"Yeah, so full and it burns a bit but its good Dean. Please keep moving? Need you." Sam's eyes were pleading.

Dean nodded and finished sliding home, angling to hit Sam's sensitive bundle of nerves. He succeeded on the first go, and Sam launched off the bed.

"Dean, need you to move please?" Sam's voice was pleading, and Dean was happy to fulfill his little brother's request.

Dean found a nice steady rhythm and then reached down taking his brother's engorged cock in his hand, pumping it in rhythm to his thrusts.

The tight heat surrounding his dick along with the mewls of pleasure coming from his brother was too much. In a matter of minutes, Dean felt his orgasm building.

"Gonna come Sammy." Dean mumbled out.

"Fuck, me too." Sam grunted out.

"Then come for me little brother. Dean watched as Sam lost control and streams of white come coated his hand and his brother's chest." The muscles clinching down on Dean's cock sent him over and soon he found himself collapsed on top of Sam.

Both boys laid there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Finally Dean gently pulled free of his little brother and on wobbly legs struggled off of the bed and to the bathroom to find a wet cloth to clean up with.

He returned to a disheveled and content little brother. Gently, he cleaned off Sam and then laid down next to him.

"Dean, that was amazing." Sam sighed.

"Yes it was and not as weird as I thought." Dean answered back.

"In fact for me it felt right, like an extension of our relationship." Sam replied, propping himself up on an elbow to get a good look at Dean.

"Well, I still hate the Trickster, he's an ass but I don't hate what we just did. It just felt right." Dean answered not feeling comfortable with admitting his feelings when said bastard could be listening but feeling Sam needed to hear the words.

"In your arms I've always felt safe Dean and now I feel loved." Sam spoke softly, his expression showing a bit of fear.

"I know I'm not the caring and sharing type Sam, but yeah I felt it too. Now can we stop this Hallmark moment, Samantha?" Dean dodged the pillow that was tossed his direction.

"Whatever Dean. So, uh, we're still here, do you think he'll let us go or will we have to do it more than once?"

"I don't mind doing it again, but I thought this would be enough." Dean replied.

"Oh it is." An amused voice replied, and then with a snap of his fingers, the Trickster appeared.

Dean made a grab for the blankets at the end of the bed to cover his and Sam's nakedness. "Bastard, heard of knocking?"

"Well, when you have no doors."

Dean made a play to get up but the Trickster held up his hands in a placating manner. "Calm down Deano, I see that my work here is done and so you two can go back to the real world. Catch you on the flip side!

And with a snap of his fingers, they found themselves back in their motel room. They were still undressed laying on Dean's bed.

Sam smiled. "Huh, that was weird."

"Yep, even for our standards." Dean smirked at Sam.

"So I guess things have changed for the better?" Sam's voice was tentative.

"Hell yeah, in fact Sam why don't we explore more of **new **relationship." Dean gave Sam a lecherous smile.

"Fuck yeah." Sam grunted out as he moved in for a kiss.

End

A/N:More Know When To Fold Them Em will be posted soon! Thanks for reading, would love to hear what you think! I had a request for more on my story Red, which I have never considered before but after Fold Them, I'll consider it.


End file.
